I Liked What!
by Twinstar1
Summary: Roxas is bored of Namine and finds something new that sparks his interest. He never expected what that would be though. Hope you like your fics sour :P AkuRoku. Chapt.2 up!
1. It All Started When

**I Liked What?!**

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own KH. If I did, I wouldn't be broke all the time And no I'm not getting any money for this. So just sit back and enjoy this fic. I also don't own the song "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. I only modified the lyrics a bit to fit this story :P

Summary: Roxas is bored and finds something new that sparks his interest. He never expected what that would be though. Hope you like your fics very sour :P AkuRoku

(Anything in Italics are lyrics)

**Part1: It all started when . . .**

_This was never the way I planned Not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand Lost my discretion_

As I stepped into the club, the music rattled through my body. The bass thumped and the ground shook. I looked around and blushed as couples could be seen, grinding against one another. It was dark but the rays of colorful light, moving along the walls, gave a slightly glamorous glow as it accented the dancing figures.

I noted the tables near by and found a spot to sit. I looked around and tried to remember why I came to a place so unnerving. Oh right. NaminИ was out with her friends and I didn't want to be stuck at home.

If you are wondering who NaminИ is, she's my girlfriend. We've been together for quite some time now. We have a small apartment together and it's been great. She's really nice and fun to be with. She's 17, which is a year younger than I. But things have been a little rocky between us lately.

I've been getting a bit bored with the relationship and I think that's why she's been doing more with her friends, than me. It's okay. It's been giving me a lot of time to think things over.

Right now though, all I can think about is how sore my ears are from the damn bass.

I'm kind of jealous of some of the dance moves I see. There is a space in the middle of the crowd where some are showing off their moves.

I think one of the reasons I wouldn't come to a place like this is, I can't dance. NaminИ has tried to teach me, but it only resulted in her getting a couple broken toes. I told her I sucked.

I sat there for a while, ordering more and more booze as time passed by. I normally don't drink much but I guess my pondering about NaminИ and me, got me kind of stressed out.

As I held my sixth beer in my hand, I watched the people go by me as they came in and out of the club. Everyone came with someone, everyone except me that is. I folded my arms in front of me and thumped my head against the table.  
'Why do I do this shit to myself?' I asked myself in my mind.

Next thing I knew, I felt my head hit something. I opened my eyes to find a hand on the table, not mine either. I looked up as I followed the arm to see who it belonged to. I found a very tall, skinny guy, peering down at me with brilliant, emerald green eyes. His hair was a bright, crimson red, as if it was on fire. He was leaning down with his arm outstretched onto the table.

His face, displaying a smirk as he spoke. "Hitting your head on the table, isn't exactly the brightest idea." He straightened himself up and ruffled my hair. I hated that.

I scowled at him. "Hmph." I turned my head the other way and pouted.

"Ah, cute." He said as I heard him pull out the chair next to me. "So, what's your name, kid?"

I looked over and saw him really close to me with his elbow on the table, propping up his head.

I thought for a second as I wondered if I should tell him. I know now I should have kept my mouth shut, for as I opened it to reply, I ended up burping out my name. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and looked away.

"Charming." He chuckled. "Had a bit too much to drink, eh blondie?"

"Hey, don't call me that!" I shouted at him.

"Ooo, you're even cuter when you're mad. And the red tinge on the face is cute too." He laughed.

I was not amused. I pouted again and my bottom lip stuck out. My eyes shot open when I felt his hand cup my chin and turned my face toward his. I could feel his breath on my ear.

"If you keep making that face of yours, I just may have to do something about those pouty lips of yours." He whispered.

A shiver ran down my back.

"Wha . . . " I blinked uncontrollably. "I. . . uh . . . not gay . . . you know." I was trying not to shake, but failed miserably.

"Really? You sure look it to me." He grinned.

My face got even redder.

"I have a girlfriend, okay?"

"Lucky girl." He smiled. "It's a shame you're already taken then." He leaned in closer and gave me a peak on the cheek. I froze. I'd never been kissed by a guy before. I was so confused. My heart raced. It was just a tiny little touch, but it was so intense.

The guy stood up and turned away from me. He was about to leave, but for some reason, my voice told him to stay.

"Wait . . . um . . . since I'm here by myself, you can still sit with me, if you want." I blushed as I realized I actually said that to him. Did I really want this pervert around me?

I looked him over as he came back to the table. He was really good looking by the way. Besides his hot hair and eyes, he was wearing a plain, white muscle shirt, showing off his slender yet muscular arms. He was also wearing dark-blue, baggy jeans with chains reaching from one pocket, to another. But what caught my attention, the most were his two teardrop tattoos under each eye. Even I can admit. He was captivating, for a guy. He looked to be in his twenties and seemed like he came to the club often. He would sometimes smack a few guys on the ass as they passed by him. He seemed quite popular. It was kind of funny to watch him.

"So, Roxas. What brings you here? You don't seem like the clubbing type."

I shivered when he said my name.

"Yeah, I'm not but I was bored and needed a change."

"Where's the girlfriend?" He looked at me cockeyed.

"Oh, she's with some friends. I'm just getting kind of tired of always doing the same things with her." I looked down at my hands, still on the table, and started to fidget. I watched as his hands covered mine and his breath was on my ear again. That familiar shiver ran down my back again.

"If you want, I can give you something new to try." He then blew lightly on my ear and gave it a light lick.

My body started to shake. I didn't know whether to leave in disgust or to stay in wonder. But my body wouldn't move.

"I c-can't . . . I can't cheat on my girlfriend."

"Is it really that bad if you know she'll never find out?" He then nibbled on my ear delicately. His grip on my hands tightened.

I soon found myself putting my hands on top of his and squeezing then. He purred into my ear as I leaned closer to him.

His closeness made up my mind.

'Maybe he's right. What harm can it do if she'll never find out anyway? It's only him and I that'll know. And who knows, this may be the kind of fun I've been waiting for. It won't hurt to try it.' I mentally thought to myself.

It only took two words to get this guy all over me.

"Show me."

--  
Hot, I know :P This will be updated soon. I already have the second part pretty much written out. I just need to type it up when I get a chance. So please R&R in the meantime so I know you liked it


	2. The Experiment Begins

A/N: As I wrote this part, I ended up realizing that the fic isn't going in the same order as the lyrics to the original song so I decided to mixed up which lyrics will go wherever.

(Italics mean lyrics)

Part 2: The Experiment Begins

_It's not what I'm used to  
Just want to try you on  
I'm curious, for you,  
Caught my attention_

Within seconds I could feel his hot, wet tongue in my mouth., exploring every detail. His tongue slid against the roof of my mouth, my gums and each of my teeth. I've never experienced such an aggressive kiss in my life.

His hands broke free of my hold and roamed up my shoulders and down my arms. He began massaging my arms, up and down. He must have felt how tense I was since I was so nervous. Once I relaxed by his touch, his hands moved down to my waist. He moved his hands, caressing my sides and I let out a slight giggle. He had found some of my sensitive areas.

He moaned as he felt my smile in our kiss. I couldn't help but moan in response to his hands moving underneath my shirt and touching my stomach.

I ended up breaking the kiss from my laughing. I couldn't help it. He just seemed to know all my ticklish spots. I could see his smirk through the tears in my eyes.

"How adorable." He whispered as he flicked my ear with his tongue. He ran his long fingers through my blond spikes and pushed my head to his for another heated kiss.

My senses were running wild.

My ears could hear his moans. My eyes stared into his. I could smell his spicy scent. I could feel his hands wrap around me. I could taste his sweet taste in my mouth.

Never before have my senses been so awakened with such intensity. It was driving me insane. I began to quiver as shock waves of emotions surged through my body. I didn't know what to think about it all. But I'm surprised I was able to think at all.

I whimpered as his lips left mine. But sighed as I felt the soft warmth meet my neck. I felt wetness on my neck, drip down as he licked and left wet kissed down to my collarbone.

I gasped as I felt his hand swipe over a nipple. I began panting slightly as my body heated up. My face became so warm and I know I must have been beet red.

I clenched my fists into his shirt and moaned as he sank his teeth into the base of my neck. He then softened the pain by licking the red area.

"More. . ." I whined as he pulled away. My hands pulled on his shirt.

"You sure, kid?" He smirked.

"Yes. . .and don't call me kid." I watched him stand up and I closed my eyes as he leaned towards me.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what good boys do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

I thought he was going to kiss me again. But instead he wrapped his arm around the back of my neck and under my legs. I looked up as him, confused, but soon found my answer as he picked me up in his arms.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as I panicked. My eyes were closed so tightly. He noticed this and gave me a light kiss on my cheek. It did the job. I opened my eyes and stared into his. I began to relax again.

As he walked, my mind kept going from one thing to another. It kept telling me how it was wrong, but then how right it felt. I also blushed as I realized that there were so many people around us who must have seen the little scene we just put on. That thought quickly disappeared though as I looked at this guy's face again.

I began thinking, 'Well, I'm already this far already, might as well go with it.' My mind was more curious than anything and I wanted to try it out. Call it an experiment if you will.

When I started thinking about this guy, his looks, his attitude, his honesty, and what other little things I knew about him, I began feeling warm and comfortable inside. I soon nuzzled into his neck as I continued to hang on.

He then stopped walking and glanced down at me.

"Close your eyes."

"Oh." I replied as I did was he asked.

We went through a door and I could tell it was dark through my eyelids. It smelt nice in the room. It had a mild lilac scent.

"Now, I'm going to set you down, but don't open our eyes still."

"Okay." I felt him place me down on something soft, probably a couch I thought at the time. It had a very nice, velvet-like feel. I couldn't hear much going on but I could tell he was walking around. I wanted to peak but I didn't want to spoil the fun. I then heard him stop in front of me. I could feel his presence very close to my body. I lowered my head towards the floor.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now." He whispered in my ear.

So I did. I swear that I probably drooled at he sight I saw next. He was standing in front of my, only a couple of feet away. His hair seemed like it was glowing from the faint rays of light that illuminated the room. His eyes were half closed but glistened in the light.

I continued to move my eyes up his figure. He was topless. I was so tempted to lavish him with the caress of my hands along his nicely, shaped pecks and toned six-pack. He had a very hot and sexy physique. He wasn't overly muscular. Just enough to suit his slender frame.

My hands twitched as I hungered to touch him. I think he noticed because he soon walked closer to me. He looked down at me. He leaned down and grabbed one of my hands. He pulled it up to him and pressed it against his chest. I was captivated. It was so smooth, yet firm. Very nice.

I stood up, never lifting my hand from his body. I ran my hand down to his toned abs. I could feel the vibration from his low purr. It woke me out of my trance. I then looked around the room.

"Um...where are we anyway?"

"Just a room. The club has these rooms that can be rented by the hour for whatever the person wishes."

I took a gulp as I thought about what he meant by that. I tried to hide my blush by looking around at the walls and objects.

It was a very nice, relaxing room. It was dark, with black walls and a couple of black couches. There were a few, dim but attractively shaped lamps in the corners. There were also huge plants hanging from the ceiling. The lilac smell was coming from a couple of incense that were lit. It was quite beautiful.

I looked behind me and looked at the couch I sat on. It was pretty big. It was built to fit three but it looked as though it could seat five. It had a slight curve in it's design, which combined with the other three in the middle of the room, gave them a circle-like appearance. It looked as comfortable as it actually was.

I looked back up at the guy, who for some reason, his name didn't seem important to know then. I could see lust in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my small waist and pulled me tight against him. He placed his hand on my chin and moved my face up to look at his.

"I don't know what it is, kid. But I seem to get lost in those beautiful, sapphire gems of yours." He smiled. "I think it was those eyes that attracted me to you."

That took my breath away and so did the kiss right after. His tongue slid across my lips right away and I granted passage. He ran his tongue all over my mouth again. He still tasted so sweet. I couldn't resist letting my tongue play with his and to explore his mouth as well.

One of his hands moved up my back from my waist. He ran one finger down along my spine, causing me to push against him even more

--  
Oh, I know I'm mean to stop there, but that I had written so far :P This is turning out longer than I thought it would but that's good. It was only suppose to be a long one-shot XD Well, please review in the meantime so I continue to have motivation to finish this (not that anything AkuRoku isn't motivation enough :P)


End file.
